


One Heart

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, all the above - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Agent Nevada leaves Freelancer and becomes a mercenary that goes by Spectre. When her friends/partners go on a genocide mission, Spectre has to stop them all while dealing with things from her past and moving forward with her life.
Relationships: Agent Washington| OC, Felix | Isaac Gates & Locus | Samuel Ortez & Siris | Mason Wu, Felix| Isaac Gates| OC, Locus| Sam Ortez| OC
Kudos: 2





	One Heart

The day the Freelancer was finally put to an end Agent Nevada felt free, sure she didn’t know where she would go, or what she would do but, she was free. Free from the constant competition, free from the director’s hold, free from everything. She was on her own to choose her own path and be her own person, so it didn’t surprise her when she fell in line with mercenaries, two soldiers from The Great War.

The first job she ever worked with them wasn’t a simple snatch and turn in. It went from a simple job to a hassle and pain in the ass in a matter of minutes.

“What do you mean you brought a friend?” Isaac questions through his comm link as he makes his way through the club.

“There’s nothing to it, I mentioned the job, she asked if we needed help and I said sure,” Siris returns evenly.

“Where is she and if she gets in the way I’m not saving her.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle myself boys. You don’t earn the nickname "the ghost” or go by Spectre if you can’t.“ Spectre chuckles softly.

"No_ fucking_ way do you know Spectre, Siris. They’re a literal _ghost._” Isaac replies in shock, brown scanning the crowded club for any sign of the legendary merc.

“He does, and I’m here. Oh, if anyone’s a damsel in distress it’s you orange,” Spectre snorts lightly, tapping Isaac on the shoulder as she walks past.

“This is gonna be fun,” Isaac speaks to himself, turning on his heel to follow her.

“_Focus_.” Sam chides from his spot at the bar.

A frustrated groan rumbles through Isaac’s chest as he finds a booth, scanning for Spectre, “Wanna make it easy on me and tell me what you’re wearing?”

“Mmm, no.” She replies coolly, tracing a finger over his shoulder as she glides past.

“Behave Spec.” Siris reminds her.

“I’ll behave, after I have some fun.” She chuckles.

“Do the job first, I don’t want to hear it from Megan when he runs his mouth to her.”

“Fine, I’ll wait till it’s all said and done,” She sighs.

Twenty minutes pass before their target finally enters.

“Look alive. Let’s do this fast and clean.” Spectre orders, making her way towards the back of the club.

“I like it when you give me orders,” Isaac teases, brown finding her frame in the dim lighting.

“Now is not the time for flirting.” Siris reprimands.

Isaac rolls his eyes, taking his gun out of it’s holster as he stands beside Spectre.

“In and out, no injuries.” Siris states.

“Yeah, we know. Thanks _dad_,” Spectre returns, checking her weapon before advancing.

It takes Spectre ten minutes to clear her half of the hallway before making her way to the target’s office. Just as she’s about to turn the handle both boys flank her sides.

“How did you beat us here?” Isaac questions, checking his magnum.

“I don’t play games.” She returns smoothly, opening the door and stepping inside.

It takes twenty minutes to get the target out of the building and into the trunk of the car, after listening to both mercs argue for a few minutes, Spectre shakes her head and pulls her keys out of her bra.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Isaac questions, a sly smile slipping across his face.

“I’m going home, my job here is done.”

“Aww, you don’t wanna stay till the job is completely done?”

“No,” Spectre deadpans, “I have better things to do. See you boys around,” she gives a half-hearted wave as she makes her way back to her car.

“_Spectre_,” Siris chides, stepping closer.

“No, don’t use that tone with me old man.”

“You said–”

“I _know_ what I said ‘Ris, and I hate you for reminding me. Let’s finish this damn job so I can go home,” Spectre sighs, glancing back at the other two mercenaries, “I’ll follow in my car.”

After listening to Felix argue with Lozano’s father and Locus shooting him in the head the room fell silent.

“Great, now what the hell are we going to do?” Spectre sighs, irritation in her tone.

“We play it off as if he’s still alive and go from there.” Locus states.

“This is such a bad idea.” Spectre shakes her head as she leaves the building.

“We have enough ammo to last, what else do we have?” Felix queries glancing at everyone, “wait, where’s Spectre?”

Siris and Locus glance around, looking for her small frame.

“She was here a minute ago.” Siris frowns slightly.

“Oh relax, I was busy,” Spectre states as she walks up, setting bombs on the table along with a few extra rounds of ammo.

“Geez, how many of those did you make?” Felix asks in awe as he inspects each bomb.

“Not a lot, like twelve,” Spectre shrugs, busying herself with her own weapon check.

“And, you just have this stuff lying around in your trunk?”

“Don’t get her started,” Siris warns, “we need to get in position before they show up.”

Once the three SUVs pulled in and men pooled out, the fighting started in a matter of minutes. Spectre had managed to slide under a vehicle to help Siris out with the men that had him surrounded before she was grabbed, her arm twisted behind her back.

“That’s enough, you boys come out now and the girl doesn’t get hurt!” Mr. Lozano shouts, holding a bloody bat in his hands.

“Is this suppose to be intimidating?” Spectre asks, a hint of amusement in her voice.

A low growl rumbles through Lozano’s chest as his grip tightens on around the bat.

“Let her go,” Locus speaks calmly as he supports Felix’s weight.

“You two killed my worthless son, took out almost all of my men, and you brought a girl to a fight.” Lozano observes.

Spectre snorts lightly, dropping her chin to her chest to hide her smile and the small laugh that was threatening to escape.

“What’s so funny?” The guard holding her asks, tightening his grip on her arm.

“You really don’t know who you’re dealing with do you?” She glances up, making eye contact with Lozano, “you should be more concerned about me than those two.”

Lozano takes a step closer, a sadistic smile upon his face as he places his index finger under her chin, “And why is that sweetheart?”

“Because I’m the one who’s gonna rip your throat out if you continue to fucking touch me,” Spectre yanks her face away from him.

“I’m not scared of a little girl.” Lozano smirks.

“You should be,” Spectre smirks, a mischievous glint in her eyes before she grabs the guard’s arm and flips him onto his back, putting two bullets into his chest before turning her attention to Lozano, “they’re not the only ones who took out most of your men.”

Lozano frowns, holding the bat up as if to strike before Spectre points the barrel of her gun at his head, “You little bitch.”

Spectre shrugs, “I know. See you in Hell prick,” she fires two quick shots, both hitting him in the head and he drops at her feet.

“Holy shit, I thought we were about to have a damsel in distress moment,” Felix teases as Locus sets him on the trunk of the car.

“I told you, I can handle myself,” Spectre chuckles softly, unloading her magnum.

“Are you okay?” Locus asks, grey scanning her for any injuries.

“I’m fine, my arm will be sore for a few days but, I’m fine. I think your partner is the only one that got hurt.”

“He’ll live. Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome.”

Siris pulls her into a hug with a breath of relief, “I’m glad you’re okay, you scared me for a moment.”

Spectre smiles, a soft laugh falling from her lips, “I’m _always_ going to be okay.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t worry. I also don’t want your brother to kick my ass.”

“You’ll be fine. Now, before we leave there’s one more thing that needs to be done,” she steps out of his embrace, digging through Lozano’s pockets.

“What are you doing?” Siris questions, watching her cautiously.

“It’s payday,” She states calmly, pulling a data pad out of his pocket and sitting on the ground with it in her lap as she proceeds to hack into it.

“There’s no way you can hack into that.” Felix states as Locus bandages his leg.

“I’m already in string bean,” Spectre chuckles, sending money to each of them, “50,000 sound fair?”

“50–what?” Felix stumbles over his words as he stares at her in disbelief.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“How did you?”

'The less you know the better. Now, I’m actually going home before Rogue blows my phone up.“ Spectre offers a small smile before smashing the data pad on the ground.

"You’ll work more jobs with us right?” Felix asks, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Maybe.” She gives a small wave as she walks towards her car and climbs in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_A year later_**

“Please behave when we go in,” Mason all but pleads.

“I’m always on my best behavior,” Isaac smirks as they step into the house.

“It’s about time you showed up, your wife has found the wine,” Troy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he steps into the living room.

“How did she find that?” Mason asks, preparing himself for the drunken shenanigans his wife will be tryng to pull.

“How do you think?”

Mason rolls his eyes as he moves past Troy towards the kitchen where he can hear his wife laugh.

“Holy shit! Troy, How ya been?” Isaac exclaims happily as he embrace’s Spectre’s older brother.

“I’m good,” Troy chuckles, returning Isaac’s embrace, “I see Rune’s keeping you two busy.”

Both Isaac and Sam give Troy a confused look.

“Oh shit, y’all spent the better part of the last year together and you don’t know her real name.”

“Now we do. We never actually hung out outside of working a job.” Isaac returns, brown darting towards the kitchen where Rune stands with Megan chatting.

“She’s the little sister you always talked about.” Sam confirms, glancing towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, she’s feisty as I’m sure you two know by now,” Troy rubs the back of his neck, a soft smile on his face, “she’s good at what she does.”

“Uh huh, yeah, do you care if I sleep with her?” Isaac queries, meeting Troy’s gaze.

Troy snorts, a playful smirk dancing on his lips, “Good luck. She hasn’t dated or fooled around with anyone since Freelancer went to shit.”

“She was in Freelancer?” Sam asks, tuning into the conversation.

“Yeah, one of the best,“ Troy nods slowly, gaze turning to his sister in the other room.

“No wonder she can kick our ass. Freelancer tech is on a different level than what we have.”

“That and she worked her ass off to prove she was a good soldier. She’s small, and many people judge her by her tiny size and think she’ll never add up and be able to pull her weight but, truth is, she’s probably the strongest person in the house.”

Sam follows his gaze, the silver-eyed beauty in the next room, smiling as if she had no trauma weighing her down, "How does she do it?”

“Hmm?” Troy hums, raising his eyebrows, “how does she do what?”

“Be so…at_ peace_.”

“She tries not to let the past weigh her down, or anything really. She looks at it as a learning experience, something to grow upon.”

“She’s crafty,” Isaac states, sounding impressed.

“What are you girls whispering about in here?” Rune smirks, stepping into the living room, drink in hand.

“How long it takes for Gates here, to get in your pants,” Troy returns smugly, earning himself a glare from Isaac.

“Oh, that’s gonna be a _long_ time. He’s not charming enough to get into my pants,” She smirks, taking a seat on the couch.

“Is it because of whoever hurt you?” Isaac asks, a cockiness lacing his tone.

“Partly, yes.”

“And partly what?” Isaac smirks, brown skimming over her frame.

“Partly because you’re an idiot and quite frankly, you’re not my type.” Rune returns smoothly.

“…ouch,” Isaac whispers.

“Oh stop, your ego will survive.”

“Will it? How can you be so sure?” Isaac smirks, sitting next to her.

Silver shifts to meet his gaze, glancing down at the small amount of space he left between them, “Because you’ll find someone else’s time to waste. Now, if you don’t get away from me, I’m going to throw you onto the floor and you will not like it.”

“How do you know I won’t I like it?” There’s a devilish smirk upon his face as his eyes rake over her frame.

“Because you’ll end up with broken bones.”

“Leave her alone, Gates. Her idle threats should be taken seriously.” Troy warns.

“I think I can take he–” he gets cut off as his face hits the floor, his hands twisted behind his back, and a knee pressing into his spine.

“I warned you,” Troy chuckles.

“Get off,” Isaac mumbles into the floor.

“Are you going to shut up and leave me alone?” Rune asks, pressing her knee into his back.

“_Yes_!”

“Good, I’d hate to break a bone,” Rune smirks as she stands, taking her spot back on the couch.

“You should’ve listened,“ Troy smiles, holding his hand out for Isaac.

"Lesson learned.” Isaac huffs, accepting Troy’s hand.

Rune smirks lightly as she sips her wine, silver trained on the TV.

Isaac rubs his shoulder as he takes a seat across from her, “That was rough.”

“You were told to leave her alone,” Sam states, shaking his head slightly.

“No shit.” Isaac mumbles.

“I’m not sorry.” Rune chuckles softly, curling up on the couch with her glass of wine.

“Clearly,” Isaac huffs, turning his attention to the TV.

“You still wanna try to get into my pants now?”

Isaac turns his head in her direction, noting the smirk dancing at the corner of her mouth, “I hate you.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Isaac opens his mouth to say something smart in return when Troy places his hand on his shoulder and gives it a small squeeze shutting him up.

“We can go catch up in the kitchen, let the girls have the living room,” Troy gives Isaac a stern look before pulling him up onto his feet.

“Have fun,” Rune holds her glass up in a cheers motion with a small smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Years had passed, Rune ran a mission on her own where she ran into Washington and Maine who had long since become the Meta. Her heart broke as she saw what he had become.

“You’re not the Wash I once loved. You’ve become an asshole and you let them push you around. Maine is _gone_, Wash, Sigma took over a long time ago and if you can’t see that then you need to open your eyes. I hope one day you can be the Wash I fell in love with.”

Washington stared up at her, his heart breaking as she spoke, the pain in her voice was what got to him. He knew she was right, he had become a monster and he let them control him. He watched as she walked away and disappeared onto her ship, “I’m sorry Nevada. I’ll be better next time I see you, I promise.”

The flight home Rune cried until she had nothing left. She was numb, she couldn’t believe he had let himself go like that, that he had become such a monster that he was almost unrecognizable. After she landed, she stepped off her ship, still a little out of it.

“How’d it go?” Troy asks as he steps closer, noting the defeated look in her frame and the slow movement, “what happened?”

“I–I just wanna go home,” Rune murmurs, moving past him as she begins to pull her armor off.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it when you’re ready.” Troy watches her with pain in his eyes as he follows her out to the car.

The car ride home was quiet, an unusual occurrence for them. Every so often Troy would glance over at his sister and speed up. He could tell something was bothering her and he so desperately wanted to know what happened to make her shut down, but thought better of it and drove in silence. When they finally pulled into the driveway he cursed under his breath when he saw Mason’s car in the driveway and three bodies waiting by the door.

“I’ll get rid of them.”

“Don’t, I’ll just ignore them and go straight to my room,” Rune whispers, climbing out of the car and grabbing her gear.

“I didn’t know they were gonna be here,” Troy apologizes as he climbs out of the car after shutting it off.

“It’s okay. I just wanna sleep,” Rune offers a slight smile before moving past the three men, ignoring them as she lets herself in.

“What’s wrong with her?” Isaac questions, gesturing to Rune’s retreating form.

“I don’t know, just leave her alone.” Troy advises as he steps inside.

Hours turn to days before Rune emerges from her room, eyes bloodshot and puffy, the color slightly drained from her face. No one said anything as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed back upstairs.

“She isn’t doing so well,” Megan gives Troy a stern look.

“I _know_ but, she won’t talk to me. She stays in her room and only comes out for some water. I leave food outside her door but she never eats it,” Troy places his head on the table, lacing his fingers on the back of his head.

“Want me to try? you know, girl to girl?”

“She won’t talk, just let her go through the motions. Whatever happened on her last mission messed her up, she needs to work it out.”

“Troy, it’s been five days. She’s shut down again, you need to do something,” Mason advises, concern lacing his tone.

“Shut down? What do you mean she’s shut down?” Sam asks, frowning slightly, glancing at the stairway.

“When she came back from Freelancer she locked herself in her room, wouldn’t eat or come out of her room for weeks. I thought she died in there and then finally, she came out and talked to me. You can’t rush her, you have to wait until she’s ready.” Troy sighs, rubbing his temples.

Megan rubs his back, “She’ll be okay. If she’s not out for more than a few minute in a few days, I’ll go talk to her. She still needs to be checked on.”

Troy shakes his head, “Don’t. If you try to talk to her before she’s ready, she’s only gonna stay in her room longer and we won’t see her for months. Just, leave her alone.”

“Troy,” Mason begins.

“_Enough_, I get it you’re concerned, but you need to leave her alone and let her work it out on her own terms,” Troy snaps, pushing away from the table and leaving the room.

“And I thought Mason was touchy,” Isaac speaks after a moment, earning himself a glare from everyone in the room.

After a week of solitary confinement, Rune finally emerged from her room, venturing into the living room after grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

“Joining me for the movie?” Troy asked, not looking up.

Rune takes a seat next to him on the couch, laying her head on his lap and pulling the blanket up to her chin, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just happy to see you.” Troy smooths his hand over her hair, keeping his attention on the movie.

“He was there,” she says after a moment, her voice breaking.

“He as in _the_ _one_?”

She nods, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“I’m sorry. What happened?”

“…he…he was an ass.”

“And you told him he was an ass.”

“Pretty much.”

“I’m so sorry Rue.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure I won’t see him again so it’s not like it matters.”

“You never know.”

Rune opens her mouth to speak when the door opens, Sam and Isaac walk in, a small smile on each of their faces.

“Well, look who’s joined the world again,” Isaac teases.

“Clearly not you,” Rune returns, sitting up.

“Well, it’s nice to know you haven’t lost your sass,” Isaac mutters, taking a seat in a recliner.

“That’ll never go away,” she offers a small smile.

“Well, if you’re up to it, we have a job that we need help on.”

“I don’t think so. Take Troy with you, I’m still not feeling good.”

“Come on, a little–” Isaac gets cut off by Sam interrupting and talking over him.

“Next time then. You rest.”

Rune offers Sam a thankful smile before standing and moving into the kitchen.

“Seriously? Shut the fuck up sometimes,” Troy snaps at Isaac.

“Come on, she needs to get out of the house,” Isaac rolls his eyes, unaware that Rune had stepped back into the room.

“She’s not ready,” Troy states.

“She made it down here and onto the couch, she can make it outside.”

Rune places her finger under Isaac’s chin, tilting his head back, “I’ll go outside when I’m good and ready. You keep being a dick and I’m going to lock you out of my house and watch you freeze outside.”

Fear flashes across his face for a second, “You wouldn’t.”

“I will if you keep being a douche. Be glad I’m out of my room,” she releases his chin and steps away.

It takes him a few moments to collect himself before he stands, moving to stand almost completely behind Sam, “We should get going.”

Troy chuckles softly, placing a tender kiss on his sister’s head before grabbing his coat, “Fill me in on the way.”

“We’ll bring him back safely,” Sam promises, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“A few scratches will be okay,” Rune sits back on the couch, wrapping the blanket around herself.

“Thanks, sis. We’ll talk more when I get back,” Troy smiles softly, his eyes telling her to stay put.

“Sure. I’ll be here, on the couch.”

Troy rolls his eyes before ushering Sam and Isaac out of the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn’t long after the incident with Wash that Rune found herself in someone else’s war. She seen it as distraction from the war raging in her heart and mind. She chose to stay by Isaac’s side, the signs of him slowly losing it already showing and she wasn’t about to let him go down that road alone, him and Sam were the only friends/family she had on Chorus and wasn’t about to lose them.

“You’re fucking kidding right?” Spectre, asks.

“Nope. He wanted to go do his own thing.” Felix replied, sitting on her cot.

Spectre shakes her head, folding her arms over her chest, “It doesn’t make any sense.”

Felix stands, walking over to her, his hands finding their way to her hips and pulling her close, “We’ll be fine without him. All we need is each other right?”

She shoves his hands away, taking a few steps back, “Don’t start that love struck bullshit with me.”

“Jesus Spectre, you can’t even give me the small satisfaction of having you in my arms, even for a few moments. Whoever the hell he is, he’s not here anymore, I am, live a little.”

She clenches her jaw, leveling a deadly glare at him, “Fuck off. There’s plenty of women out there who I’m sure would gladly fuck you. I have no interest in it.”

Felix snorts, grabbing her wrist and pulling her flush against him, “One night won’t hurt”

She shoves him away, anger rising in her chest, “I told you before I’m not interested, I have no will to sleep with you or _anyone_ else for that matter. So stop asking me and stop making not so subtle hints.”

“Fine, I’ll stop. We have a small recon mission to run tomorrow, be ready to go in the morning.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just leave,” Spectre sighs, sitting on her cot.

Felix takes one last look at her before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Spectre throws her helmet across the room out of frustration. She runs her hands over her face before glancing in the corner where her helmet landed, “I know you’re there.”

Locus materializes by her helmet, he stoops down, picking it up, “I will never understand why you chose to stay with him.“

She waves him off, “I chose this side for a reason.”

“Why? You know this side will lose.“

“For reason that will make sense in time.”

He nods once, setting her helmet on the desk before disappearing again.

Spectre lets out a frustrated groan, as she lays back on her cot and forcing herself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Let’s go!” Felix yells, standing outside her door.

“Fuck off!” Spectre yells, putting her helmet on before opening the door.

“Damn, I thought I’d have to break the door down and _help_ you get dressed.” There a hint of a smile in his voice.

“You’re disgusting.” She scoffs, shoving past him.

“You chose to deal with me, remember?” He laughs, falling into step with her.

“Let’s get this stupid recon over with.” She snaps.

"Someone’s touchy this morning.”

“Fuck off, Felix. I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.”

“Fine, lets go.”

It’s a twenty minute ride to the structure, Spectre’s shoulders sag as she stares at the structure, knowing what needed to be done.

“It’s a simple in and out, catalog what we see and we’re back at base,” Felix states, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, okay,” she shrugs his hand off, checking her pack for explosives before following the others inside.

She waits until mostly everyone is out before she sets the first bomb off, dust and debris filling the air.

“Spectre!” Felix shouts, heading back towards the entrance before being stopped by a few soldiers.

Spectre takes a deep breath before letting out a painful scream as another bomb goes off, closing the entrance, making it so no one could get back in to “save” her. She needed to do this, she needed to stop this and this was the only way she could think of. She knew the repercussions of her actions and was prepared to deal with them when the time came but, she had to do this in order to stop the killing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What do you mean you didn’t get all of them?!” Kimball shouts, frustration filling her voice.

“Locus and the federal army showed up, we had to leave them behind.” Felix speaks calmly, keeping his voice low.

“Fine, we’ll work with what we have, did you tell them everything?”

“I told them what they needed to know, nothing else.”

“Felix, I know things have been…rough for you since Spectre, but, I need you to do your job.” Kimball’s voice is soft as she speaks.

“I’m _fine_, her death has nothing to do with my performance.” Felix snaps, turning on his heel and walking away. He didn’t have time for this sympathy bullshit nor did he want to hear it from someone who didn’t even know Spectre.

“Felix, we need to talk.” Locus appears out of nowhere, his tone serious.

“Oh fuck off.” Felix huffs, continuing down the hall.

“_Felix_,” Locus snaps, grabbing his arm.

“She’s gone okay. I watched the structure collapse on her and I heard her scream.” Felix yanks his arm out of Locus’ grasp, staring down at the ground.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because, you didn’t need to know.”

“She was my friend too, I deserved to know she was dead.” Locus growls before disappearing and walking away.

“I loved her,” Felix whispers, taking a moment to collect himself before looking up and noticing a random soldier standing a few feet away, “what are you doing? Get back to work!”

Soldier shrugs before walking away, leaving Felix alone once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Weeks had passed since the reds and blues had been separated, they had come up with a plan to “rescue” their fellow teammates. Spectre stuck to the shadows, using her camouflage to blend into either side as she kept tabs on everything going on. As the reds and blues from the capitol came to the rebel side, her heart stopped when she seen the steel and yellow armor she had grown so accustomed to over the years. She made sure to keep her distance, she had her own mission going on and couldn’t get sidetracked, not again.

Spectre watched as Felix slowly began to unravel, she noticed the signs before anyone else could catch on, she knew time was running out and that she needed to speed things up. She pulled Tucker aside one day, asking him to do an impossible task to which he agreed to after begging for him to do the right thing. He had no idea why some random Rebel soldier would ask such a thing but, he agreed to it anyway to which she was thankful.

As time passed, Spectre played both sides, sabotaged each attempt to kill more of Chorus’s people and did her best to keep Washington and the Simulation troopers alive while watching Felix and Locus go over the deep end even more.

“You, come here!” Felix shouts, motioning to her.

“Shit,” Spectre mumbles under her breath as she makes her way over to Felix and Wash.

Wash tilted his head slightly as she got closer, Spectre feared her identity may be compromised.

“I want you to train with them, you’re going to be working with them. Agent Washington here, will be your supervisor, you will do what he says.” Felix states, boredom in his voice.

“Yes sir,” Spectre replies, thankful for the voice changing technology in her helmet.

“Have fun,” Felix sighs, walking away.

“I’m not sure what kind of training you’ve received but, drills–”

“Drills don’t bother me. I’ve had_plenty_of training. I would also like to apologize in advance for everything.” Spectre interrupts, keeping her voice calm.

“What’s your name?”

Spectre’s blood stops, she hadn’t thought of a name and she couldn’t think of any that wouldn’t give her away, “Grace, my name is Grace, sir.”

Wash nods slightly, seeming to study her before giving up, “Alright, Grace. We’ll start training tomorrow.”

“Yes sir. Bright and early?”

“Yes. How did you?”

“It’s normally quiet around here in the morning, perfect for training.”

“How long have you been here?”

“My whole life sir.” Spectre’s heart was pounding in her chest with how close they were, just hearing his voice and seeing him being the Wash she knew he was, was almost too much for her.

“So, you’ve known Felix since he first arrived?”

“Well, not on a personal level but, sure.”

“Is he always like that?”

“Like what, sir?”

“Bossy, cold, talks way too much sometimes, distant.”

“He wasn’t always like that. He lost his partner shortly before you all arrived and he hasn’t really gotten over it,” Spectre rubs her arm nervously, glancing at the ground.

“What happened to his partner?” concern fills Wash’s voice.

“There was an accident during a recon. the structure collapsed on her and he hasn’t been the same since.”

“Her? his partner was a girl?” shock replaces the concern his voice held earlier.

“Yeah, she wasn’t really interested in fighting, she was pulling away from everything, becoming distant and arguing with him a lot.”

“He must hate himself, fighting with his partner and then loosing her like that.”

Spectre shrugs, “Probably. He’s an ass now but, he’s Kimball’s right hand man.”

“Whatever his deal is, it’s not my problem. I plan to get my men out of here alive.”

“Good luck.” Spectre pats his shoulder as she passes.

Washington stares after her, a familiar feeling in his chest as he watches her walk away.

“Yo, Wash, you good?” Tucker asks, tapping Wash on the shoulder.

Wash shakes his slightly to clear the fog, “Yeah, she just seems familiar. Get back to running drills.”

“You suck.” Tucker pouts, stalking off.

Everything was falling apart for Felix and Locus, the Reds and the Blues had found them out, and exposed them causing them to practically go into hiding until they could gather enough forces to attack. After explaining everything, Spectre made sure the deal with Kimball and Doyle still stands even if she doesn’t make it for real this time, she wanted to make sure they would be taken care of.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were surrounded with no way out. Locus had given up after Carolina and Washington kicked his and Felix’s ass. Felix wanted to continue to fight, even though he had already lost.

“Give it up Felix, you’ve lost.” Wash states, fear in his voice as he watches Felix point freckles at Caboose’s head.

“I haven’t lost yet,” Felix snaps, pulling the trigger releasing confetti, “what the fuck is wrong with you people?”

“Nothing’s wrong with them, but there’s a lot wrong with you,” Spectre states, stepping out from behind Locus, her voice changing technology still on.

“You don’t know anything, you’re just a lowly soldier from Chorus,” Felix growls.

Spectre lets out a small laugh, making her way down the ramp as her armor changes back to it’s original steel and red and her voice changing tech shutting off, “I’m not a lowly soldier from Chorus you fucking prick. I’m a Freelancer.”

“You’re dead. I watched the structure collapse on you, I heard you _scream_.” Felix breathes out, shock setting in.

“You’re not the only one who can act, Felix.” She stops a few inches away, pulling Freckles from his hand and helping Caboose up.

“Why? Why did you fake your death?” Locus questions, taking a small step forward.

“Because I was tired of fighting this stupid ass war that you two wanted to keep going. I’m the reason you failed, the reason the sim troopers, Wash, and Carolina lived this long, and the reason Hargrove is being taken to jail.”

“How do you know he’s the one behind all this?” Felix asks, still in shock.

“I’m not stupid. I figured it out after a few "calls” from control. I then got in contact with Rogue and Siris who are in the process of turning Hargrove in along with every last bit of evidence I found.“

"You bitch,” Felix spats, stepping closer.

“Yeah, I am. I’m also the one who’s saving your sorry asses. I’m not sorry that I cost you a paycheck, I’m not sorry that I made you think I was dead, I’m not sorry because you don’t deserve my forgiveness right now.”

“You faked your death in order to stop us?”

“Well I clearly couldn’t do that with you thinking I was alive. I was under constant watch and couldn’t have a few moments of peace to myself, so yes, I faked my death in order to fuck you both over because you’ve both lost your fucking minds. you’ve become monsters and not the two mercenaries I know.”

Felix lets out a low laugh, “How far did you think this plan through?”

“All the way up to our deaths if that’s what it takes.”

“You wouldn’t,” Locus’ voice cracks as he realizes what her words mean.

“If that’s what it takes, yes I will.” Spectre keeps her voice calm as her eyes remain on Felix.

“We don’t get choices in this do we?” Felix asks cockily, taking another step closer.

“The choice you get is you can either go to prison for the rest of your miserable life, or you can throw yourself off the edge of this tower.” Spectre gestures to the edge of the tower.

“Are those my only two options?”

“They are. Prison, or death.”

Felix is silent for a few moments before grabbing her wrist, “You go, I go.”

Spectre glances down at his hand around her wrist, she takes her helmet off, keeping her eyes emotionless as she tosses her helmet towards the edge of the tower, “You go, I go.”

“Spectre, don’t,” Locus pleads.

“Now, Tucker,” Spectre nods to the turquoise soldier.

Felix glances over her shoulder just as Tucker throws a grenade, tossing them both off the tower.

“No!” It’s a collective cry from Washington and Locus as they both rush forward, peering over the edge to see both Spectre and Felix dangling, both seeming to be unconscious, blood dripping from both of them.

“Please don’t be dead,” Wash mutters to himself as he begins to pull them up.

Locus takes Felix’s energy sword and unlocks the communication tower before stepping back over and helping Wash pull them both up the rest of the way.

Wash pulls Spectre onto the tower, cradling her unconscious form against him as his heart begins to break at the sight of her, blood streaming down her face and seeping through her suit.

“Grey, we need you now,” Siris calls over comms as he joins Locus’ side to help with Felix.

“You’re here,” Locus states astounded.

“I am, Rogue’s taking care of Hargrove.” Siris places his hand on Locus’ shoulder as he pulls Felix onto his lap.

“I’m sorry,” Locus hangs his head in shame.

“Let’s get them both to the hospital,” Grey orders as she checks Felix and Spectre’s vitals, “they’re vitals are low but they’re alive.”

“We only have one stretcher,” An assistant states, glancing between the two bodies.

“I’ll carry her, put him on the stretcher,” Wash stands, holding Spectre close against his frame.

“Are you sure?” Grey asks, concern in her voice.

“I’m sure, I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Wash begins to carry Spectre back towards the capital.

“Wait, I’ve got a pelican, I’ll fly you there.” Siris offers.

“Thank you,” Wash follows him towards the pelican, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

“You must be Wash, Spectre talked about you a lot,” Siris tries simple conversation as he starts up the pelican and heads towards the capital.

“Yeah, I am. We were…close.”

“I know, she told me. Well, she told my wife, I just happened to overhear.”

“Yeah well, I’m sure I ruined whatever we had a few years ago.” Wash mutters, glancing down at Spectre.

“You…you’re the mission that made her shut down?”

“What?”

“She ran a solo mission a few years back, when she came home she stayed in her room for almost a month, she wouldn’t come out or talk to any of us.”

“I’m sorry, that’s probably my fault.” Wash keeps his gaze on Spectre as Siris lands the pelican on the hospital roof.

“Go get her taken care of. I’ve got a few calls to make.”

Wash nods, climbing out of the pelican and carrying Spectre into the hospital. The second he steps inside, she’s taken out of his arms and taken straight to surgery, leaving him standing there with blood covering his armor.

“Wash?” Carolina’s voice breaks through the fog that had covered his brain.

“Yeah?” He turns to look at her, shock setting in.

“Come on, lets get your armor off and something to drink. We’ll all wait with you,” she places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He glances past her to see the reds and blue standing behind her, Caboose slowly approaching with a cup of water, “Yeah okay,” he pulls his helmet off, accepting the water from Caboose with a small smile.

Its a few hours before Grey approaches the group, Wash stands immediately, preparing himself for the worst.

“They’re both okay, I’m sure you don’t care to hear about Felix so I’ll just tell you about Spectre. She has a mild concussion, a few broken ribs, she’s on an IV and having a blood transfusion due to the blood loss. But, she’s going to be fine.”

Wash let’s out a breath of relief, visibly relaxing, “That’s good. Can…can I see her?”

“Once she’s in her room, yes.”

“What’s gonna happen to Felix and Locus?” Carolina asks, standing next to Wash.

“They’re gonna stay here and receive treatment. That’s the deal Spectre made with Doyle and Kimball. In order for them to avoid prison, they’re to remain here on Chorus and get treatment. If they don’t follow the rules then they go to prison.”

“Why would she do that?” Tucker asks, confusion in his voice.

“Because that’s who she is. She’s always done the right thing and tried to help people,” Wash answers, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Even after what they did?” Simmons questions.

“Yeah. Even though she was at the top of the leader board during Freelancer, she always made sure everyone else was okay before taking care of herself. She was never one for competition but, she somehow managed to make it through Freelancer without much issue. though, she did argue with the director a lot.” Carolina chuckles at the memory.

“They didn’t get along for numerous reason.” Wash adds.

“She’s in a room if you want to see her,” Grey announces.

“Go, we’ll wait out here,” Carolina pats Wash’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Wash places his hand over hers.

“Washington, can you give Spectre this. Tucker wanted to get a bear but I liked the whale more,” Caboose shyly holds out the stuffed orca toy.

“She’s gonna love it, thank you Caboose,” Wash takes the toy from the large blue soldier with a smile.

Caboose embraces Wash in a gentle hug, “Tell her we said hi?”

“I will, but, I can’t do that unless you let me go so I can see her,” Wash gently pats Caboose’s back.

“Oh right,” Caboose steps back, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Carolina promises before shoving Wash towards Grey.

It’s a long walk down the hallway before Grey stops outside of her room, “I will warn you that Felix is a few doors down and Locus hasn’t left his side. He asked about her and I told him, so, he may stop by.”

“Thank you, Grey. It’s fine if they stop in, they are her friends too.”

“Stay as long as you like, I just ask that we keep the visitors to a minimum of four.”

“Not a problem, I’ll make sure to let the others know.”

Grey gives a slight nod before leaving Wash alone in the room with Spectre.

Wash pulls a chair over to the side of her bed, placing the stuffed animal on her tray before taking her hand in his, “I’m here Nevada, I’m not going anywhere.”

He’s met with silence and the hum of machines, her steady breathing giving him comfort.

A soft tap on the door distracts him from his thoughts, he glances over his shoulder to see Carolina and Caboose standing in the doorway, “Caboose wanted to come see her.”

“Come in, just be quiet okay, she’s sleeping,” Wash ushers them inside.

“She doesn’t look as bad as Grey said.” Carolina notes as she follows Caboose into the room.

“No, she doesn’t. I’m just glad she’s okay. Felix is a few doors down, so I’m sure Locus will find his way here eventually. Grey also said only four people in here at a time.”

“Felix is a bad guy,” Caboose mutters.

“No, Caboose, he was sick, he’s gonna get better.” Wash glances over at him, “did you come see her so you could brag to Tucker?”

“Maybe, I wanted to say hi but, she’s sleeping.” Caboose mumbles, glancing at the floor.

“I’ll tell her you stopped by, you don’t have to stay.”

Caboose grabs Carolina’s arm and tugs on it, “I’ll come by later, want me to bring you some food?”

“Sure,” Wash nods slowly, turning his attention back to Spectre.

Carolina leaves with Caboose, letting Wash get back to his thoughts until he feels a small squeeze around his fingers, he glances up to see silver studying his features.

“There he is,” Spectre whispers with a small smile.

“Hey, you should be resting,” Wash smiles, pushing some hair out of her face.

“I’ll rest when I’m dead.”

“That’s not funny, Nev.”

“I tried,” she shrugs weakly, “what’s with the orca?”

“Caboose picked it out for you, they all waited until we knew you were okay, he stopped in with Lina a few minutes ago to say hi.”

“It’s cute,” she smiles, grabbing the stuffed animal from the tray and inspecting it, her smile faltering as she sets the toy on her lap, “have you heard anything on Felix?”

“He’s okay, he’s a few rooms away. Grey told us about the deal you made for them.”

“They’re not bad people Wash, I know what they did was horrible.”

Wash gives her hand a gentle squeeze, “I know. I also know you wouldn’t have let him actually die.”

Spectre stares at the ceiling, “I knew he was in trouble, I just couldn’t help unless he thought I wasn’t around.”

Wash gently turns her face towards his, gently wiping the tear away, “I get why you did it, no one is mad. You did what you had to do. And, now the "I’m sorry” from weeks ago makes sense.“

"I couldn’t give myself away,” Spectre smiles softly, glancing over Wash’s shoulder as the door opens a crack.

“Is it okay if we come in?” Locus asks, glancing between both of them.

“Yeah, I’ll give you three some space,” Wash stands, moving past Locus and Felix.

Locus wheels Felix into the room, parking him beside the bed before he takes the seat Wash was just occupying.

“Why did you do it?” Felix asks, confusion in his voice.

“Because you’re an even bigger idiot if you think I was going to let you die. You’re my friends, you’re family.” Spectre reaches over, placing her hand on his.

“I’m sorry, for everything.”

“Stop. I know you two are idiots and were having a rough time. You’re both going to stay and get help. I’ll be here, I won’t go anywhere,” she squeezes his hand gently.

He pulls her in for a hug, tears streaming down his cheeks for the first time in a long time, “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, I already said it’s okay,” she whispers, glancing up at Sam. She motions for him to join her and he immediately leans over, wrapping his arms around both her and Felix, resting his head on her shoulder.

“It’s him isn’t it?” Felix whispers, pain scratching at his tone.

Spectre’s breath catches in her throat, tears filling her eyes as she whispers, “Yeah, it is.”

Isaac tightens his hold on her, body trembling from the pain and tears of finally knowing who had stolen her heart before he had the chance. It takes him a moment to regain his composure before he pulls back, quickly wiping the tears away, “Must be a Freelancer thing.”

Spectre snorts softly, shaking her head slightly, “If it makes you feel better, nothing serious happened between us. I’m pretty sure it was one sided.”

“So, I could’ve gotten into your pants?” Isaac teases lightly, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

“Not in a million years string bean,” Spectre laugh softly.

“At least that never changed,” Isaac smirks lightly, glancing at Sam as a small laugh escapes.

“You couldn’t be that lucky,” Sam smiles softly, leaning back in the chair.

“I tried, I’ll stick with hitting on the nurse,” Isaac grins.

Spectre rolls her eyes, a small smile dancing on her lips, “I’m sure if you flirt with her enough, she’ll give you a chance.”

“He’s trying,” Sam sighs, giving Isaac an slightly annoyed expression.

“She laughs at my stupid jokes, and actually talks to me unlike the rest of the staff,” Isaac states, slightly annoyed.

“Well, after what you did, you can’t expect people to forgive you and want to talk to you even though you are no longer trying to kill them,” Spectre shrugs, glancing up at the ceiling.

“I…I hate you.”

Spectre chuckles softly, patting his hand, “I know.”

Isaac opens his mouth to say something when a gentle knock on the door stops him, all eyes turn towards the door.

“I just came to check on her since Wash was with the others in the cafeteria,” Carolina speaks softly as she glances around the room.

“We’ll leave, you need to rest,” Sam offers a small smile as he stands and wheels Isaac away from the bed and out of the room.

Carolina takes a step into the room, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a bus,” Spectre offers a small smile, shifting to sit up a little more.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I don’t regret my decision.”

“I’m sure you don’t, you never did when everyone made it out.”

“I know you’re not here for small talk, Carolina. So, what do you want?”

Carolina takes a deep breath, moving deeper into the room and leans against the counter, “I know you and Wash were close during Freelancer, after Tex went "rogue” I’m not sure what happened between you two but, when you went over the edge of the tower he was upset, he rushed over when he saw you dangling there he immediately began pulling you up. He cradled you against him and was going to carry you back to the capitol until your one friend offered to fly the two of you here. The entire time you were in surgery he was worried, he paced the waiting room until we all talked him into sitting down. He was the first person in here and he never left your side until Felix and Locus showed up.“

Spectre glances at Carolina, "What are you getting at?”

“He_ admired_ you during Freelancer, he never hangs around a girl like that unless he likes her. I know after the implantation incident he changed but, when we got here and he found out Felix’s partner was a girl he talked about you and how he messed up with you, he was beating himself up over it until he made himself focus on ending the war. I’ve never seen him so torn up over someone being gone.”

“You didn’t see him, Carolina, he wasn’t the same. It broke my heart to see him like that.”

“Nevada, I know my brother, and I’ve never seen him this way over anyone unless he liked them.”

“I don’t know. He was my best friend in Freelancer and yeah, I had a crush on him, I’m okay keeping it that way. ”

“No you’re not, I seen the way you two were before I walked in. He lo–” Carolina’s cut off my Wash knocking on the door.

“Is it safe to come in?” he asks, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah, I was just leaving,” Carolina takes one last glance at Spectre before leaving the room.

Wash watches her leave before reclaiming his seat from earlier, “I umm…I overheard part of the conversation.”

Her heart stops in her chest, “That’s okay, we weren’t talking about anything interesting.”

He places his hand on hers, “I actually have a confession, I should’ve said something years ago but, I was too scared to say anything. Then, with the Meta when you said I wasn’t the Wash you fell in love with it made me realize that I missed an opportunity to tell you how I felt. On the tower when you went over the edge, my heart stopped and I thought I was going to lose you again and, when you woke up and said there he is, I knew what you were referencing to.”

“Wash.”

“Let me finish, please. Nev, I love you, I have for a long time. I didn’t know how to tell you during Freelancer and you were always getting in trouble with the Director,” He chuckles softly, squeezing her hand gently, “you don’t have to say anything back or at all, I just…I needed you to know,” he glances down at their hands, too afraid to look at her expression.

Spectre takes it all in before placing her hand on his cheek causing him to look up and meet her gaze, she leans over, gently pressing her lips to his.

Wash gently wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, one hand moving to cradle her jaw as he presses his lips a little harder against hers, savoring the moment for as long as he can as he pours his heart into each passionate kiss they shared.

“Well, isn’t this cute?” Rogue teases from the doorway, a smirk on his face.

Spectre pulls away, shooting her brother an annoyed look, “So glad you finally decided to visit.”

Rogue shrugs, “I had some loose ends to tie up. thought I’d let you get some rest, which clearly isn’t happening here.”

“That would be my fault,” Wash announces shyly, glancing down at his hands in his lap.

“I guess I can let it slide this once,” Rogue teases, stepping into the room and placing a kiss to Spectre’s forehead, “Siris told me what happened, I’d kick your ass but, I think being blown off a tower is enough.”

“Gee thanks, guess I know what big brother’s are for,” Spectre rolls her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Well, big brother’s are here to interrogate their little sister’s possible boyfriend while making sure said little sister is resting and not making out with someone,” he glances towards Wash, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Fine, just be nice,” Spectre waves him off, knowing it’s a losing battle. 

“You’ll be present for said questioning, now,” Rogues tilts his head, cracking his neck as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, “you must be Agent Washington, I’ve heard_ a lot_ about you.”

Wash shifts slightly, suddenly aware of how big Rogue was. the broad shoulders, his height, and the muscles he couldn’t hide beneath his baggy sweatshirt, “I’m sure most of it was good.”

“I also know you broke her heart and had her locked her in room for almost a month. But, you were there when she needed someone the most, you’ve hardly left her side and, clearly you two made up,” Rogue fights his smirk as he talks.

“We talked it out,” Wash glances at Spectre nervously, who mouths 'I’m sorry.’

“Mhm, what are your plans for her, cause if you think you’re gonna hurt her again you are wrong.”

Wash clears his throat, “I uh…I want to make up for being an ass and not admitting my feelings for her sooner. I want to be there for all the reckless decisions she makes, all the trouble she finds herself in, for the good and bad days. I love her and I can’t imagine my life without her in it.”

Rogue studies him for a moment, noting the lovesick look in his eye as he stares at Spectre as he answers, “I believe you.”

Blue darts to Rogue, “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Rogue smiles, standing from the bed.

Wash smiles, grabbing Spectre’s hand, “I meant it.”

“I know,” Spectre smiles softly, gently squeezing his hand.

“Alright, stop with the cute shit before I throw up,” Rogue dramatically covers his mouth as if he were about to throw up.

“Last I checked, this was my hospital room,” Spectre chuckles and tosses her pillow at him.

Rogue catches the pillow with a short laugh, “Keep it limited, your hospital room or not, this is still very public and not exactly the kind of privacy you want.”

“Oh my God, get out,” Spectre points to the door.

“I’ll be back later, I’m gonna check on dumb and dumber. No kissing while I’m gone,” Rogue teases, tossing the pillow back before leaving.

“He…seems nice,” Wash finally says after a few moments.

“He’s harmless, more of an overprotective teddy bear,” Spectre smiles, meeting Wash’s gaze.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” he smiles, leaning over and pressing a tender kiss to her lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spectre spends a little over a month in the hospital healing before Grey decides to release her with Wash vouching to keep and eye on her and to not let her around explosives. The seconds her and Wash got closer to where the Reds and Blues were staying Caboose was the first to announce their arrival and rush over to hug her. Before Wash was able to get a word out, the guys had swept her away to show her around and get as much information from her as possible.

“They seem to like her,” Carolina observes as she steps up beside Wash.

“Yeah, they do. Now I just have to keep Tucker away from her and we’ll be fine,” Wash smiles as he watches her interact with Caboose.

“That won’t be as hard as you think. He’s already aware that she’s taken.”

“That won’t stop him, I’m sure I can always tell her brother and he’ll come deal with Tucker.”

“That’s probably true,” Caroline chuckles softly, patting him on the shoulder, “you should probably save her before Sarge starts telling stories.”

“I should but, she’s enjoying herself. I’ll save her when her smile fades.”

“If that’s what you want to do…where will she be sleeping?” she asks, already knowing the answer.

“With me until we get a room for her ready.”

“Like you’ll let her have her own room after getting her back, no one will care if share a room with her.”

He glances over at her, noting the look of approval and happiness on her features, a smile of his own forming, “I won’t hear the end of it from the guys if that happens, although, after what happened at the communication tower, I’m sure none of them will want to piss her off.”

“She’ll be fine. Go steal her from them and go have some privacy,” Carolina pats his shoulder before walking away.

Washington stares after her in confusion before her words sink in and he shakes his head with a small smile as he heads up the hill to steal Spectre from Simmons, Caboose, Tucker, and Grif. He waits until they aren’t paying attention before pulling her out of the circle and quickly leading her away from the others and into the Blue base and locking them in his room.

“Am I not allowed to hang out with the boys now?” Spectre teases.

“Not when I can finally be alone you,” Wash smirks, stripping them both of their armor as he memorized every detail of her and the sounds he pulls from her as the young naive Freelancer inside becomes filed with joy at finally getting the girl of his dreams.


End file.
